


Soup

by Romantical_Cat



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: In which your brief encounter with a soup thieving duo has consequences.
Relationships: Munkustrap (Cats)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Soup

"What… is that?" you sniffed suspiciously. 

"That," Rumpleteazer proclaimed.

"Is soup!" Mungojerrie finished.

"Oh." You stepped back from the styrofoam takeout container. "I'm not even going to ask how you got this." 

Almost simultaneously they rolled their eyes. 

"Well, try some!" Rumpleteazer urged, pushing the container closer to you. 

"It doesn't smell very good," you confessed. 

"Pff! Trust me, you'll like it." 

"If you say so." Skeptically you lapped at the still-steaming liquid. It tasted strange, but good. "What kind is it?" 

Mungojerrie shrugged with a crooked grin. "The good kind." 

"It really is." You paused to wipe broth from around your mouth.

"Well we'd best be going!" Rumpleteazer burst out suddenly and with her partner in crime snatched up the soup and vanished into the night.

You were left standing in the alley alone and confused, with soup still in your whiskers. Then your ears caught a sound and you crouched, smelling the air. Then you recognized the scent and your heart sank as a familiar voice called your name. 

"What are you doing?" His sharp eyes ran over you, noting your guilty demeanor. 

"I was going for a walk." Which was half true, because you hadn't meant to encounter the soup thieving duo. 

"And what's on your whiskers?" Munkustrap had emerged into the light. 

"Um." 

Munkustrap sighed, and you followed his look to some spilled broth on the pavement. 

"I didn't steal it," you began, feeling like a kitten being chastised, "but I ran into Mungo and Rumple, and--" your tail swished. 

Munkustrap ran a paw down your arm. "Of course." Then he cocked his head to the side. "What was it?"

You blinked. "Soup. Surely you've heard of it." 

He straightened up, looking affronted. "Of course I have." 

"Well…" your eyes twinkled mischievously, "it was very good, too. Would you like a taste?" You tilted your head back to look up at him, very aware of the traces of soup that you hadn't had time to wash away. 

Munkustrap opened his mouth to speak but immediately closed it again, thoroughly flustered. 

With a laugh you darted around him and away, heart leaping when you heard him following a moment later. 

The laugh stayed in your eyes when Munkustrap caught you, out of breath and holding you close. He leaned in and playfully licked your whiskers clean -- then abruptly pulled away.

Your ears drooped. Confused and slightly hurt you searched his face.

"It tastes disgusting," he said apologetically but with conviction. 

Your laughter rang out again, and only died when he kissed you ever so gently.


End file.
